Welcome To The World: Reds
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: From conception to birth, the Reds await the arrival of their son Brice.
1. Chapter 1

Held in her husband's arms, Blossom stirred and slowly opened her eyes before her gaze went to her still sleeping husband, who faced her and she brushed aside some of the loose strands of hair that had fallen across his forehead with a gentle touch. Feeling the sensation of her fingertips against his forehead, Brick also opened his eyes and smiled at his wife.

"Mmm. Morning, honey," he said.

"Good morning to you too, hon-," she began, only to be cut off by the sudden sensation of her meal beginning to come back up and she bolted out of bed before making a beeline into the connected bathroom.

Still not fully awake, he wondered what had caused his wife to quickly run into the bathroom. He soon heard the sound of his wife retching into the toilet. He immediately got out of bed and entered the bathroom, only to see her kneeling in front of the toilet. Her blout of retching finally ended and she rose from her kneeling position in front of the toilet before she turned to face her husband.

"How long has it been since we made love, Brick?" she asked.

"Uh, two and a half weeks," he replied.

Her eyes widened at his answer.

"That was two and a half weeks ago?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he added and she zipped past him into their bedroom again, only to snatch up a calendar that she kept on her bedside table..

"What's going on with you, honey?" he asked.

She muttered "No, no, no," to herself as she stared at the date for a few seconds before she flipped back a page on the calendar.

Her shoulders slumped slightly before she turned to face her husband a second time and uttered the two words that would make him happy.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"What?"

"A month ago, I circled the date that would be ideal for us to try for our first child. It worked, because we're gonna be parents in nine months."

She studied her husband's face for any sign that indicated how he felt about her news. After a few seconds, his face lit up into a wide smile before he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around a few times before he came to a stop and gently kissed her.

"Oh, honey. This is wonderful news you've given me," he murmured against her lips.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? You're having my baby," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after discovering she was expecting their first child, Blossom lay awake in bed, feeling a little sick to her stomach, but she hadn't experienced morning sickness very often, other than when she discovered she was carrying. She was the only one home, because she'd sent her husband out for onions and beef jerky a half hour before. A sudden thought occurred to her and she slowly sat up on the bed before she lightly placed her left hand on her flat stomach.

She hoped that their first child would be a boy, but she'd keep her suspicion a secret from her husband until an ultrasound would reveal the gender of their child. Just then, she heard the front door being slammed shut, followed by Brick's voice calling out her name and that he'd gotten the onions and beef jerky that she'd requested, so she left the bedroom in order to join him.

She found him in the kitchen and grabbed the bag of beef jerky out of his grasp before she swiftly kissed him and turned away in order to head towards the fridge to grab an onion, but his arms around her slim waist kept her from reaching the fridge.

"Let me go, honey. I want an onion," she said firmly.

"Oh no. I'm not getting an onion flavored kiss from you, honey. Kiss me first and then you can get your onion."

She obliged her husband by giving him a lingering kiss before pulling away and she headed to the fridge to retrieve her onion. Brick visibly winced at seeing his wife take a huge bite out of the onion after she'd removed the skin and washed it off. Seeing her husband's reaction, Blossom glanced down at the onion she still had in one hand and noticed it had a huge chunk missing.

"You just took a bite out of a raw onion, honey. I thought you'd cook it first before you ate it."

She simply shrugged.

"I didn't feel like cooking it," she replied.

She turned away from her husband and started to head towards their bedroom, but his hand on her arm made her pause and glance back at him.

"What now, honey?" she asked.

"I know we have nine months to decide on a baby name, but I have a couple names already in mind."

Blossom lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm only two weeks pregnant and you've already got names in mind for the baby?"

He nodded.

"Ok. So, what are they?"

"Brianna if the baby's a girl and Brice if it's a boy."

"I like the name Brianna. But why did you chose the name Brice? It's really close to your own name."

Brick shrugged.

"I guess I just like the name Brice," he admitted.

"Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after announcing to her two younger siblings that she was going to become a mommy and learning that they too were expecting, Blossom stood facing the floor length mirror that was in the bedroom she shared with her husband, both hands splayed across her flat stomach and she could sense the tiny life that was slowly developing into a baby deep within her womb. Just then, she felt her husband's arms slide around her still slim waist and his left hand placed itself over her right hand. She glanced into the mirror so that her gaze met his in their reflections and she smiled to herself while she leaned back into his warm embrace.

"You're gonna be a great mother to this child," his voice gently rumbled into her ear.

"And you'll be a doting father."

"Don't expect me to be too much of a doting dad, honey, cause it'll interfere with my manly image," he replied while his chin lightly rested on her right shoulder.

"Do you think we'll end up having a son?"

"Oh, no. You better not influence me before an ultrasound reveals the gender of the baby."

"Ok, honey. You have my word."

She finally turned around in her husband's embrace in order to face him before she gently pulled his head down towards her and their lips met in a deep but loving kiss. Brick pulled away seconds later and held his wife's gaze, seeing how much love she had for him reflected in her eyes, a love that mirrored what he also felt for her and their presently unborn child.

"I can't wait to become an auntie to my siblings' kids," she added after several seconds of silence.

"Don't forget that I'd be their uncle."

"That goes without saying."


	4. Chapter 4

Seated on the couch beside her husband, Blossom rested her head against his shoulder while her right hand rested on her flat belly. It had been a month and a half since she had learned that she was expecting her first child and she was looking forward to holding their child after it was born. Glancing down at his wife, Brick could see the glow that most women had while pregnant reflected in her facial features and knew he wouldn't change the life of happiness he had with her.

' _And now we've got a baby on the way,'_ he thought.

Honey?"

"What?"

"I just realized our child will lead our nieces and nephews one day, much like we led our respective younger siblings."

"You're still set on keeping our child's gender secret, aren't you?"

"Of course. It would ruin the fun of not knowing the baby's gender."

Silence lingered between the expectant couple and Brick reflected on the moment where he stopped seeing his wife as the enemy and started becoming attracted to her.

"Babe?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember when we stopped hating each other?"

"I think it was the summer before our sophomore year of high school."

"Do you regret marrying me?"

She glanced at her husband.

"Of course I don't regret marrying you. Why would you even ask me that? You know just how much I love you!" she yelled while tears sprang to her eyes just before she zipped out of the living room and headed into their bedroom, slamming the door closed so hard behind her that the vibration made the house shudder a little bit.

Brick remained seated on the couch and could hear the faint sobs that were now coming from the bedroom. He released a heavy sigh and decided to give his pregnant wife some time alone. Inside the bedroom, Blossom lay face down on the bed and just cried. She knew she shouldn't have gotten so upset over her husband's question, but realized that her hormones were being affected by her current pregnancy. She knew that her husband truly loved her and that she loved him just as strongly.


	5. Chapter 5

Seated on the couch with one leg tucked beneath her, Blossom's gaze went to her husband, who currently stood in the center of the kitchen entryway. Seeing his wife's gaze shift to him, Brick joined her on the couch and she changed position on the couch in order to snuggle up next to him and his arm went around her shoulder. Their gazes met and held briefly before he softly kissed her on the forehead.

"Will you still love me when I've gained a lot of weight due to my pregnancy?"

"Of course I will, babe."

Silence fell between the expectant couple, during which he lightly placed his hand on his wife's stomach and let it rest there for a few seconds before moving it away from her flat belly.

"What did you do that for?" she asked her husband.

He shrugged in reply.

"It's too early to feel any movement from the baby, if that's what you were hoping for when you placed your hand on my belly just a few moments ago."

"I know that."

"Then, what prompted you to place your hand on my stomach area?"

"I guess I'm just hoping our baby will be a boy."

"We'll find out during next ultrasound, honey."

"You couldn't schedule an ultrasound earlier than that?"

She looked at her husband.

"Why are you so anxious to learn the baby's gender anyway?"

"I guess I'm not as patient as you are when it comes to not knowing our child's gender before your ultrasound next week."

"Oh, honey, I had no idea you felt that way."

"I know, but I didn't want to say anything because you wanted to have the ultrasound be next week."

"I would've changed it to an earlier date if you had let me know."


	6. Chapter 6

Currently standing in front of the floor length mirror that was in the bedroom she and Brick shared, Blossom stared at her reflection for a few seconds before she lightly placed both hands on top of her presently flat tummy. Just then, she felt her husband's arm arms slide around her waist and his hands covered hers while his chin rested on top of her shoulder.

"The baby name we settled on got me thinking," he said.

"'About what, honey?" she questioned.

"Why are we continuing the tradition of 'B' names for the next generation, Blossom? Why not break that tradition a little bit and use some non 'B' names for our baby?"

"Do you not like the name I've chosen for the baby, Brick?"

"Of course not. I just think it'd be a little confusing having all these different 'B' names for our offspring, that's all."

"Do you think I'll have more than one baby or something, sweetheart?"

"Two would be nice, babe. But I wouldn't say no to having twins at some point."

Blossom's eyes widened at the mention of having twins at some point in the future and she turned her back on the floor length mirror.

"You want me to bear you three other kids in addition to the baby I'm currently carrying?"

"What's wrong with having four children, babe?"

"Nothing. But I'm not even showing yet, Brick. You're kind of jumping the gun here."

"I know and I shouldn't."

She cupped his face between her hands and their gazes met and held.

"You'd be a great father, no matter how many kids you want me to end up having, sweetie."


End file.
